The Great Switchroo
by looky
Summary: this story is based on a Roald Dahl short story. Aragorn finds himself drawn to the Stewards wife, he forms a plan. it is all silliness. Please read and Review. Rated because of sexual contents. have fun!


The Great Switcheroo

A/N: usually I am a serious writer, but I read this Roald Dahl book and it made me laugh and think if I put LotR characters in there. This is my first LotR fanfic and it is just for fun so read and review lightly.

King Aragorn had been married for many years and found life to be great. He was married to Arwen, the love of his life and at a banquet. He saw Faramir his trusted steward with his wife looking up at him adoringly. Eowyn looked very good for a woman who had 3 children. Her figure was all but curvaceous and rosy. Aragorn licked his lips at the thought of her lips. He knew this lusting was wrong but he couldn't help it, he wanted her.

He was sitting and his chair the next day when Faramir came in. Faramir bowed and smiled at him.

"I have heard the most amazing story"

"Will you tell me my king?"

"There are two men who find the others wife attractive, they have this amazing method to deal with it"

"They chase their own wives harder" smiled Faramir

"No they ravish each other's wives without them knowing it."

"They put a herb on them for them to sleep?"

"No, the wives are fully conscious and awake."

"Impossible!"

"Well the men are similar in build and weight, much planning is needed though, the men must know each others room perfectly so not to bump into anything and then they must be quiet so not to wake the children."

"Children! God, what happens if something goes wrong?"

"The man gets up quickly and silently and run to the other mans door and knocks on it. The other man comes out and goes back to his wife and says that it was a thief or some or another."

"They must be I denticle."

"Not exactly, take you and myself for instance, how tall are you?"

"I am six foot exactly"

"I'm six foot one, an inch wont be noticed. Weight?"

"Hundred and eighty-four."

"I'm hundred and eighty-eight, two pounds is hardly a problem."

"Yes there is, husbands and wives do routine, the wife will know something is wrong"

"It can be copied"

"What about the physical aspect"

"It is done in the dark"

"Not talking about the face your majesty"

"Heights and length are pretty regular"

"So these men pull it off?"

"Yes they have done it every three weeks"

Aragorn saw Faramir lick his lips.

"Arwen gave me a great pain the morning after the party, didn't like me offering her a good night kiss."

"She can be a little tough at times."

"It was enough."

"Enough for what?"

"To get back at her, try this switch out."

Aragorn stayed silent.

"Have a said too much? I am sorry, forget I said anything."

"I am not mad it just never occurred to me that we should try it. Well I don't know if I fancy Eowyn."

"Oh, she lots of fun."

"We will discuss this later."

Two days later Faramir and Aragorn planned the switch. They explained the bedroom habits.

"Is that all?" Faramir asked.

"What?"

"Well it seems a bit quick."

"I am just telling facts nothing else."

"I still think it is too fast."

Aragorn was not in a good mood after that meeting, he pride himself on being good with a sword and great in bed.

The night came and Aragorn walked silently down the hall. Faramir walked pass him and smiled.

Aragorn slip beside Eowyn and started. She stayed still, moaning slightly. Nothing happened. Then Aragorn remembered Faramir's style. It was too late to switch and Eowyn pounced. She was wild. Aragorn could only lie their. When it was over Aragorn got up and passed Faramir.

"We did it."

"I told you it would work."

The next morning at the table Arwen walked in and asked everyone to leave.

"Is something wrong?"

"You are not going to like this."

"What's wrong?" a terrified Aragorn asked.

"We never had talked much of love-making… the truth is I hated it"

"What?"

"Sex…hated sex."

"Oh."

"It never was good for me."

"Oh!"

"I know this is a surprise and I would have never told you if it hadn't been for last night."

"Yes?"

Arwen launch into Aragorn's arms and hug him

"You were marvellous and I was and it was the most satisfied I have ever been! I love you! It will become better and better."

Aragorn could look at his wife.

"I was right to tell you?"

"Yes of course!" Aragorn went to the window and saw Faramir walking with a bounce in his step jumping up the stairs two at a time.

The end

A/N: remember this is fooling around stuff; I don't believe husbands should cheat or use their wives. I know this is a serious point to make but I have been getting a lot of comments on this stuff.


End file.
